Mr De Vil
by CreepyCat
Summary: You have all heard about Cruella De Vil, but this time the story revolves around her younger brother, Mr. De Vil. He just got a letter from Dumbledore telling him to come to Hogwarts and later maybe become a teacher. The thing is, Mr. De Vil has a few plans of his own. Will he turn out to be very close to Harry or will he try to kill him? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

- "Dumbledore finally asked me to be a professor at Hogwarts. Well... Not yet, but I am sure he will. And what a perfect timing….", said Mr. De Vil with a slightly evil smile upon his face. He just couldn`t believe his luck. Sure, he is thirty years old, but living under his sisters shadow had never been pleasurable.

-" Fortunatley, she got caught. Oh, that woman and her stupid dalmatians. People used to admire her, and for what? For stupid coats of lesser creatures. It sickens me even now…"

He stood up and started walking around perfectly modern apartment. Everything around him was either black or white. Not only it reminded him of his older sister, but of his parents as well. His parents were both designers but they had always appreciated that classic "black and white" look.

-" I guess I appreciate it too…"

With sadness in his deep blue eyes, Mr. De Vil remembered the day he got that magnificent Hogwarts letter, the day he found out that he will be a wizard. His smile spoke for himself, for the happines in him could not be bigger. Of course, that did not last for long because Cruella was very angry. She never got hers so she took his letter and ripped it to pieces. He was devastated and very angry. Later that day, he killed her precious dalmatian. They just had that kind of a relationship.

It made him think for a moment, but soon Mr. De Vil shook his head in an attempt to forget everything. He realised he doesn`t need that in his life anymore.

-" It is my time now. After everything, I can finally prove that I am the genius one in the family. Everyone will look at me with respect and fear for I will move boundaries"

Standing in front of a big mirror, he repeated those words to himself once more, looking at the reflection. Mr. De Vil had very firm facial features. His black and white hair stood out even more because of the paleness of his skin. He wore black vest and the tie of the same color while the dress shirt was heavenly white and so was the coat. Gloves had to be red, so they match with the inner part of the coat.

Now, only one thing was left to do.

-" Mr. Potter. Hmm… It`s so nice to meet you."

After saying that he looked distressed. It was not the kind of greating he wanted to give that boy. Walking back and fourth, he started to think out loud.

-" Ok, think. It is his third year. I will be his teacher. There will be dementors all over the place. Naturally, the boy will be scared. And that is just…. Perfect! I need to look more powerful… Yes, let`s try again"

This time, he looked extremely serious.

-" Mr. Potter…"

He just stood there looking at himself after only saying the his name and realised that it shoud be enough. It is very distant, but just what he was going for.

With a smile on his face, Mr. De Vil looked at the horror on his face could not be bigger.

-" Shit, I`ll be late for the train"

He took his belongings and quickly ran out of the apartment.

And that was all the preparation he has done for his new role as a Hogwarts teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran towards the station and barely caught the train. Young students were all over the place and Mr. De Vil was not happy. It felt extremely crowded.

-" Be patient. You know why you are here. If this thing works, you`ll be considered the greatest wizard of all times. You will be famous.", he said to himself.

Not long after that, when he was alreday in the train, Mr. De Vil noticed a girl and two boys. It was not hard to indentify Mr. Potter with that scar on this forehead. Walking towards them, he knew he had to make some sort of introduction. It was very important because he wanted to look powerful and strong.

They saw that very unusual man is standing next to them and seemed somewhat confused. They looked at each other not knowing what to think.

-" A teacher perhaps?", asked Ron not having a better answer on who is that mysterious person.

-" Oh, don`t be ridiculous Ron. It`s something else, I`m sure of it.", said Hermione with a strict voice.

The second Mr. De Vil heard them talking about him,he just couldn`t be quiet anymore. He lifted his cane in the air, as if it was some sort of a show, and when the cane landed back into his hand, he bowed.

-" Oh, yes my beautiful lady. I am indeed something else, but with a bit of luck, I just might become a teacher. After all, if I do become one, that would mean I would be able to see you every day, and honestly, only a mad man would miss that opportunity."

As he was saying that, he took Hermione`s hand and gave her a small but a meaningful kiss. Her brown eyes widened so she just stood there speechless. In fact, they all were.

Ron did not look happy and neither did Harry.

-" But sir, who are you?", asked Harry not knowing what to think anymore.

-" Me? I am Mr. De Vil. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, I am truly happy we have met so soon. You might even call it a fate."

Mr. De Vil just realised what he said. That was not powerful at all. Still, there was a chance for him to be at least mysterious if nothing else. The plan was to go. It was that simple. Still it needed to be somewhat dramatic. "A stare will do, I am sure of it", Mr. De Vil thought to himself.

-" A fate? Why is that so, sir?"

-"Hmmm…"

Mr. De Vil stared at young boy pretending to see his soul. That made it easier to stare so much.

He turned around and, as soon as he took one step foward, he tripped and fell on the floor.

-"Sir, are you alright?", said the three of them in the same voice.

It felt so embarrassing. This was not even close to the plan. He was mad.

-" Yes!" , Mr. De Vil screamed like a child while running away.

When he was already gone, away from the trio, he looked at the window. He saw himself tripping and falling over and over again.

-"Fuck!", he screamed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

He finally found his seat and took it as fast as he could. The feeling of misery traveled with him.

-" Well, at least I was charming…", Mr. De Vil tried to console himself.

He wanted to get his mind out of the embarrassment he experienced before. For a moment, he succeeded, but his leg started to hurt again so he couldn`t stop thinking about it.

Not long after, Mr. De Vil started daydreaming.

He saw himself in the most beautiful clothes, the one no one had ever seen before and he was proud because he owned it. Everyone in Hogwarts bowed to him as he was their admiration and role model, but also the person they feared the most.

He was limping, but had an exquisite cane, made out of the beat material with the most beautiful decorations in the whole world. That was very important detail. His limping, that is.

Mr. De Vil thought it made him look wiser and braver, like he had experienced something extremely tragic but came out of it alive. And, when people see you like that, they feel sympathy towards you. That was his idea.

As he looked in a different direction, his daydreaming suddenly stopped.

-" I don't think this is the wound that will make me start limping", he said disappointedly

-" I mean, it is not even a wound. It just hurts a bit. Okay, it hurts a lot. "

While he was saying that, he got a sudden urge to cry. Mr. De Vil might be a grown man, but he was also a sensitive one. He was barely controlling his tears.

-"Mister, are you alright?" A dreamy voice echoed in Mr. De Vil`s ears.

He glanced towards the source of the voice, only to find rather unusual girl in front of him. She had blonde hair and was actually pretty despite the weird clothes she was wearing.

-" Yes, why? Are you here to laugh at me?!"

-" No, sir. I am here to ask you if you need a tissue because you look like you are about to cry."

He was nervous. He did not know what to think. Is this girl mocking him?

Mr. De Vil took a glimpse at her one more time. She did look special, there was no doubt about it, and there was no sign of mocking. Realising that, he sighed and changed his expression in an instant.

Before all, he put a smile on his face, that devilish one and took one rose out of his black and white bag and gave it to her.

-" That is very kind of you, my beautiful lady. Luna, is it?

-" Yes, sir. "

-" My dear Luna. The beauty you possess is beyond this world, your voice is like a dream come true but i am afraid that the moon is not worthy of your name, for you shine more than it ever will.

So please, take this rose. "

When he finished his monologue, he expected her to be impressed, to admire him and eventually, develop a crush on him, just as he wanted that with Hermione. Instead, she looked as if she wasn`t even listening, like she was in her own world.

It would be an understatement to say that Mr. De Vil was shocked.

-" Every girl reacts to me in some sort of way. But this one just looks spaced out.", he thought to himslef, "Well, that will not do."

He gently coughed in order to get her attention, but nothing. He snapped his fingers in front of her, and finally, she looked at him.

-" Here is a tissue. It will be fine, you know? Your leg will not hurt for long, I promise", she smiled.

Mr. De Vil opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he decided not to because he was really confused. He just stared at her for another minute.

As he finally thought of proper words to say, everything became dark. Dark, cold and sad. Like all the happiness had just gone from this world...


End file.
